A light emitting device, for example, a light emitting diode is a type of semiconductor device which converts electrical energy into light, and are attracting much attention as a next-generation light source by replacing conventional fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Since the light emitting diode generates light by using a semiconductor device, the light emitting diodes consume only a very low power in comparison with incandescent lamps, which heat tungsten to generate light, or fluorescent lamps which cause a phosphor to collide with ultraviolet generated through high pressure discharge to generate light.
The light emitting diode is used as a light source for lighting devices such as various lamps, liquid crystal displays, electronic display boards, street lamps, and indicating lamps used at indoor and outdoor places, and the use of the light emitting diode as the light source is increasing.